


Лабораторный эксперимент

by Dekstroza, RDJ and Stark (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)



Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2018; R+ [9]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/RDJ%20and%20Stark
Summary: Брюс любит науку и Тони. Тони любит Брюса и опасные эксперименты.





	Лабораторный эксперимент

— Минет, — сказал Тони, входя в его лабораторию. Слово кажется смутно знакомым, пока Брюс еще во власти чисел и окружающий — мир лишь белый шум. Но через несколько долгих мгновений смысл сказанного доходит до него. Или не совсем.  
  
— Прости, что? — на всякий случай переспрашивает Брюс, потому что, хотя нельзя обвинить Тони в нечетком произношении или еще в чем-то подобном, но, помилуй бог, может он ослышаться или нет?  
  
— Минет, — повторяет Тони, подходя ближе и разрушая последние иллюзии Брюса. Он одет в свободные спортивные штаны и простую черную футболку и в руках у него толстый бумажный журнал — Брюс любит записывать в такие ход экспериментов — это все несколько не вяжется с привычным образом Тони, ненавидящего записи от руки и небрежность в одежде, но все бывает в жизни в первый раз.  
  
— Это собирательное название орального секса, при котором половой член пассивно возбуждается ртом, языком, зубами или горлом принимающего партнёра.  
  
— Тони, спасибо, я знаком с определением в Википедии. И да. Предупреждая твой вопрос — с самим минетом тоже, — Брюс абсолютно спокоен, потому что это же Тони, и он прекрасно понимал, на что подписывался, когда согласился встречаться с ним. Не то чтобы Халк и Тони предоставили ему особый выбор, но все же.  
  
— Тогда ты согласишься с тем, что это лучшее, что может быть предложено мужчине. Ну, если не брать во внимание такие вещи как...  
  
— Спасибо, Тони, я знаю, — поспешно прервал его Брюс, в то время как его собственный член предательски быстро отреагировал на воспоминания о тех самых вещах, которые может проделать в постели, и не только, Тони Старк. И сам Брюс, когда отбрасывает ложную скромность.  
  
— Но мы, кажется, договорились: никакого секса в лаборатории. Табу.  
  
— Не секс. Эксперимент, — Тони решительно роняет журнал на стол, и это почти как падение ножа гильотины, отрезающей любые доводы рассудка. Брюс может бороться с Тони (неправда, не может), со своим телом (это уже ближе к истине), в конце концов, со всем миром (и ненавидит себя и мир за это), но с наукой? Нет.  
  
— Я знаю, что мы не изобретем велосипед, но что мы имеем на данный момент? Какими знаниями обладаем? Pedicabo ego vos et irrumabo?  
  
— Эээ... Тони, мне кажется, это немного не о том, — нервно поправил очки Брюс.  
  
— Это разве не Катулл? Ладно, не важно. Так вот: фелляция, иррумация, аутофелляция, хотя это, наверное, нет...  
  
— Еще "игра в снежки", — наконец включается в процесс Брюс.  
  
— Доктор Беннер! Вы меня поражаете своим кругозором!  
  
— Доктор Старк, это тоже, в своем роде, соударение частиц.  
  
Тони восхищенно смотрит на Брюса, и на минуту тому кажется, что он — центр вселенной. По крайней мере личной вселенной Тони, что несколько самонадеянно с его стороны, и все же.  
  
— Так вот, мы должны выяснить параметры идеального минета. Результат: "да" Брюс, "нет" Халк. Глубина погружения, количество и химический состав слюны. Температура. Давление. Временные и пространственные характеристики. И прочие сопутствующие факторы. Поэтому — лаборатория. Ты со мной?  
  
Брюсу кажется, что уже нет. Молния брюк немилосердно давит ему на член, и он почти уверен, что рисунок зубчиков уже навечно отпечатался на нем. Предэякулят оставляет мокрое пятно на боксерах, пока в яичках не начинает приятно покалывать и тянуть. А ведь Тони просто открыл свой грешный рот. Даже не использовал по назначению, но Брюс уже течет, как подросток. Еще немного — и оргазм тугими белыми нитями спермы вырывается из него, и прощай, исследование. Прощай, эксперимент. Конкретно этот. И — здравствуй, новый опыт, потому что рефрактерному периоду Брюса может позавидовать сам Капитан Америка. Или нет. Брюс не проверял и не хочет. У него есть Железный Человек, а это, на минуточку, целый Тони Старк, так чего же больше?  
  
Так что...  
  
— Идеальный минет. Мне нравится, как звучит. Давай выясним, что это, — улыбается он открывающему журнал Тони. На первой странице стремительным почерком Тони написано: "День первый. Техника "глубокая глотка".  
  
Брюс тянет ремень брюк из шлевок прочь. Кажется, это будет длительный, но очень интересный эксперимент.


End file.
